Dreams and memories
by xbloodysandx
Summary: a little something from "grown up" series. Kakashi realized that many things have changed since Naruto became hokage. The blond was always busy and he was just..getting old. What they used to have what he used to be has become a memory and Naruto was walking towards his dreams. Kakashi was heartbroken and heartbroken men does stupid things. Kakashi is no different.


AN: hellooww i'm back. for now. my heart was breaking seeing there wasn't enough narukaka M rated hardcore story under romance genre and so i couldn't read something juicy and so if i wanted a juicy angst story then i'd haffta write something myself ne? So this is just a 2/3 chap story. It's from the "grown up" series.

WARNNG: as usual it's rated M. Mature readers only. there's gonna b YAOI. if u don't know what yaoi is please don't read this story. Ur innocence will b robbed viciously here.

XXXX

It was a sunny day when Kakashi looked around his house and realize it was oddly quiet. Has been that way for quite a long while. And that'd be ever since Naruto became the hokage. The boy – man; Kakashi's mind supplied him- has just been so busy with his lifelong dream. Becoming hokage was not a 9 to 5 job with 5 working days a week with summer and winter vacation. No there was no break, no way to slack or be clumsy.

So there were very few days he has seen the blond at a late afternoon or early evening, lazying off on the couch, whining about one thing or another or making plans to make a daily trip to ichiraku or playing with Kakashi's ninkens or hitting on the silver haired shinobi. And Suddenly the Hatake realized he missed all that. He missed seeing more of that sunny face and that heart breaking smile that warmed up the world. He missed his beloved Naruto.

_Enough brooding. Moping doesn't get one anywhere_ Kakashi told himself. _I'll simply have to make up for all the lost time._ He decided. And so he cleaned the house, prepared a hearty meals of ramen and BBQ beef and right before it was time for his Naruto to return he filled up a nice warm bath for them. And then he waited for the blond to come home. He waited...and waited...

And waited.

He sat there till the food and warm bath water turned cold like the night air and the candles burnt down till the last inch. And then he got up and put away the food for when the blond will return. He was brushing his teeth before bed when his eyes fell on the mirror. Was it just him or his silver hair looked dull and more grey then silver? He ran his fingers trough them and then felt...dull. Funny they used to feel like silk before.

So he looked into the mirror more intently. The face in there was the same he's seen all his life. Nothing changed... Except for the dark lines under his eyes. He never had them before. They seemed like horrible flaws on his flawless ivory skin. He had scares true but he didn't have blemishes. Until now. Was that.. hint of crows feet by the corner of his eyes? As he stared intensely at the mirror he saw his face change dramatically. There were frown lines that settled down so easily. He was getting wrinkles.

In his entire life he never worried about getting old. It was an honor if a shinobi lived long enough to get wrinkles. In their world people died young. He should feel honored but he didn't because right then Naruto's face floated in his mind. Bright golden hair, tight packed muscled and taunt unblemished caramel skin. And he was just.. him. Poor old Kakashi. And he hadn't been to a hard mission in a while either. It's all been just C and D ranks. So in total he was getting old and out of shape. And he thought if he would find himself desirable.

Nope he wouldn't. There was nothing desirable about old powerless shinobies. No wonder Naruto was always so late to return home and early to leave. His age was something he couldn't change. But he could at least live up to his name. He was Sharingan Kakashi, the man of thousand jutsues and he was not going to sit home grow old and mope cuz his lover didn't love him anymore.

He'd go out fight, make his departed father, sensei and comrades proud and most of all he'll show Naruto that he wasn't useless like some rusty old sword.

Just as he was about to lie down he heard Naruto walk in grumbling something about annoying council. The blond murmured a quite apology for coming home late that was half lost on the short pressed kiss that he placed on the corner of Kakashi's lips and went in for a quick shower. In 15 minutes Naruto showered and got in bed and in less then one minute he was lost in sleep.

Staring at he ceiling Kakashi decided that that yeah tomorrow morning he was gonna go to the mission desk and ask Iruka for a good mission.

XXXX

The next morning Kakashi woke up to an empty bed and remembered his last thoughts from previous night and he was on his way to the mission desk.

It was customary for Kakashi to see Naruto before anyone of them went out on a mission. So as he stuffed the scroll that held the detail of his S rank mission in his flak jacket he made his way to Naruto's office. But just as he was about to knock on the door, it snapped open and there was Naruto looking back at him with an annoyed scowl that darkened as Sakura started to say something about some finance report from behind him. Kakashi waited for her to finish but after that she started something about another meeting that Naruto had to attend.

"What is it Kakashi?" The blond finally looked back at Kakashi with that scowl still at place and Kakashi was just about to say something when Sakura shirked _'You're late!'_ looking at her watch.

"Never mind it's not that important." Kakashi said and stepped off of Naruto's way and watched as the blond walked away from him. He left the silver haired male standing there alone. The S rank mission scroll seemed to be throbbing against Kakashi's chest. Or it was just the man's heart breaking like it never broke before.

Kakashi realized he was just a memory of what they used to have in past, and Naruto was walking towards his future, his dreams. And He was probably trying to hold the blond off.

XXXX

He was not supposed to blow his cover, Kakashi knew that. But the family was walking in an area that would end their life within minutes. The girl had a tiny bundle wrapped around in her arms. It was a baby. The man, just like the girl was equally oblivious what lies before them. They were walking into the border of the bloody mist where a group of S rank missing nins were rooting in. The danger area were 5 minutes long. If they passed it then they would live but if they saw the family...

The family was almost pass the base area when they appeared out of nowhere and they didn't wait didn't say something no explaining as to what and why it was happening just a kunai drenched from blue poison was aimed at the man's heart. Kakashi found that without his permission one of his kunai was already out of his fingers and it met the poison kunai with a shark kink and the man was suddenly stunned into a halt. The family finally realized something wasn't right.

Kakashi knew he had seconds to save them and there was no point of hiding he has already blown his cover. He had to reach them before they reached the family. In matter of moment Kakashi was standing before them in a defense stance.

"Since I'm dying at least I can save yours in the process. My sensei always said life is nothing to give away. It's to be traded. 3 for 1 is a good trade." He looked at them over his shoulder and tossed them a small scroll. "If you can't hand it to the hokage of Konoha, destroy it." And just as he said that they were surrounded by 4 missing nins.

"Run and no matter what happens don't stop or look back" those were the last words the small family heard from the strange masked shinobi before they fled the area.

XXXX

AN: I'd write a lemon except my mums sitting not very far. so yeah u gotta wait to c the juicy stuff. besides patience is a virtue *sing song voice* i'll edit this chap later.


End file.
